The new Rosa cultivar is a product of a cross-breeding program conducted by the inventor, Christopher Hugh Warner in Brockton, Newport Shromshire, United Kingdom. The objective of the breeding program was to produce new Rosa varieties for ornamental commercial applications. The cross resulting in this new variety was made during June of 2006.
The seed parent is the unpatented variety referred to as Rosa hybrid ‘Belting Pink’. The pollen parent is the unpatented variety referred to as Rosa hybrid ‘Golden Age’. The new variety was discovered in June of 2007 by the inventor in a group of seedlings resulting from the 2006 crossing, in a research greenhouse in Brockton, Newport Shromshire, United Kingdom.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was performed by vegetative cuttings. This was first performed at a research greenhouse in Brockton, Newport Shromshire in Summer of 2008 and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.